Eleanor Rose
'Eleanor ' Eleanor is apart of the current on-going misfits gang. Eleanor was a firecracker before she did Community Service. She receives the power of invisibility after the storm. Eleanor has a crush on blonde, Tristan Rouge and the pair hit it off in Chapter 9: Shut Up And Kiss Me. Biography Early Life Eleanor was known as the party girl before community service. Although she did mention to Bethany that she didn't enjoy doing drugs- (although she takes drugs in first chapter: Drugs) She was given community service because she assaulted a brunette after an argument as the brunette (who's name is uncertain) called Eleanor ugly and accused her of having 'greasy hair'. Book 1 When Eleanor is first seen in community, causing mayhem with Hunter by spilling red paint all over the community service entrance. The pair did a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would tell Paul- She ends up winning. The quartet end up going to Marco's new opening club and doing drugs which their powers are inverse, in which Eleanor's power means all the attention is on her. Eleanor is captured by Greg's love spell, telling the young offenders she is in love with him. In the end, Beth ends up breaking the spell by making Eleanor jealous by kissing Greg. Also to do with powers, Hunter gets a spell put on him making him fall in love with Eleanor. Eleanor doesn't feel the same way about Hunter as she is in love with Tristan, which the two become a pair in Chapter 9: Shut Up And Kiss Me after Eleanor accuses him of not trying or liking her back. The duo end up kissing in the rain. The two begin a physical relationship in Chapter 12, Neve And Scott's Wedding when Tristan asks if now is the right time. Eleanor, due to Neve's power, has changed into Hunter, Tristan, Scott and Bethany. She ends up having sexual intercourse with Tristan (who was turned into Bethany) which ended up starting the Sex Club Alternate Timelines * In an alternative timeline where Beth doesn't exist, Eleanor was seen not dating Tristan as Bethany didn't exist to boost Tristan confidence to ask Eleanor to be his girlfriend. She is also seen helping Hunter try and find Beth. * In an alternative timeline where April doesn't exist, Eleanor is seen being caring and respectful towards Bethany and asking if she is okay. * In a future where Beth has been missing for a year, Eleanor turns into a drug addict and a prostitute. Characterisation Eleanor is quite a stroppy girl at the start, known for her diva strops. Eleanor likes things going her way, and she remains happy but if someone is to ruin this for her she gets mad. Eleanor slowly matures when her and Tristan begin dating. She begins becoming a motherly figure towards the other girl characters. Powers Invisibility Eleanor gains the power invisibility after the storm Desirability Inverse to Invisibility Cryokinesis When she swaps bodies with Hunter Quotes "Have you seen how many guys are down the-" ''(Chapter 1, ''referring to her power desirability) "What's a fit guy like YOU doing by yourself?" (''Chapter 2, ''talking to Greg at a bar.) "You guys talking about sex makes me sad. Me and Tristan haven't even had sex yet." ''(Chapter 12, ''referring to Tristan not going to third base.)